memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Ghosts (Marvel)
:You may be looking for information on ghosts. Shadows of the past! – Voyager encounters a temporal rift showing them an historic battle with the Borg. Summary En route to the Alpha Quadrant, the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] suddenly encounters an all-too-familiar sight. On screen, they witness the carnage of the Battle of Wolf 359. Lieutenant Commander Tuvok suggests it may be some elaborate deception, noting that the battle took place six years prior. Ensign Kim however, informs Captain Janeway that he detects high concentrations of chronitons, suggesting time travel is involved. As Voyager backs away, the images of the battle disappear, but in their place, the crew detects several Federation escape pods. Tuvok again recommends caution, but Ensign Kim detects life signs on board, as well as a genuine Federation distress signal. Further scans show the pods to be survivors of the [[USS Melbourne|USS Melbourne]], the flagship of Admiral Hanson. Voyager is unable to communicate with the pods, so Captain Janeway orders the survivors to be beamed to sickbay. Tuvok informs her the transporter would be unsafe, due to the chroniton radiation, so the tractor beam is used to tow the pods into the shuttlebay. Janeway is still understandably apprehensive about the situation, so she orders security to meet her in the shuttlebay, including Lieutenant Josh Rand. The pod's hatch is opened, and members of various Federation species walk out led by Commander Athena Rand, a science division officer from the [[USS Saratoga|USS Saratoga]], and the aunt of Josh Rand. Captain Janeway welcomes them on board, curious as to how they got there. The survivors want to know if the Borg were ever defeated. Janeway explains how the ''Enterprise'' caused the Borg cube to self-destruct in Earth orbit. The Captain then has them sent to sickbay, to test for any effects of the temporal rift that carried them to the Delta Quadrant, escorted by Josh Rand, who is very excited to see his aunt again. Word quickly spreads through the ship that survivors of Wolf 359 have been found. Several crewmembers rush to sickbay in search of loved ones lost in the battle. Lieutenant Barriston is unable to find a woman named Selina, who was lost on the [[USS Roosevelt|USS Roosevelt]], but B'Elanna Torres is able to find her long-lost friend Marshall Sinclair. On the bridge, the word is still spreading. It is revealed that Josh and Athena Rand are relatives of Janice Rand, whom Tuvok served under during his time on the [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior]]. Back in sickbay, the Doctor reveals that the radiation has not harmed the survivors, but it has forged a permanent link between them and the rift. He concludes that if the anomaly recurs, they will be pulled back into it. Torres thinks she has a way to reduce the radiation levels, and rushes to engineering to come up with a solution. The sixteen survivors are given quarters and begin mingling with the crew. Both sides explain their stories; the Voyager crew explains how they were brought to the Delta Quadrant by the Caretaker, while the survivors explain their seemingly three month (actually six year) trip through the rift. The survivors quickly blend in, one of them, a Vulcan named T'Pei, even befriending Tuvok. Unfortunatly, the rift suddenly begins to appear, throwing the survivors into a siezure-like state. The rift stops, as do the siezures, but Torres realizes she must hurry to complete her device to hold onto the survivors. As she completes the device, the rift begin to appear again. She prepares to test it on Commander Rand, but the rift causes the survivors' cells to begin to destablize rapidly. Once again, Voyager witnesses the Battle of Wolf 359. Voyager goes to warp, but the rift follows, still tied to the survivors. The survivors have no choice but to re-enter the pods and return to the rift, with only minutes to say goodbye. As the pods enter the rift, Josh Rand steals an escape pod of his own, and attempts to go after them. Voyager tries to beam him back, but it is too late; he, the rift, and the survivors have all dissappeared. Voyager prepares to go to warp again when suddenly a large unidentified ship opens fire on them. :The story stops here with a cliff-hanger ending. Quotes "Human heart tightens in anguish at the sight of the congflagration that cost the Federation 39 ships and 11,000 lives. Even a Vulcan heart wrenches, just a little before the clarity of logic prevails." Creators * Based on Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry * Writer: Laurie S. Sutton * Artists: ** Jesus Redondo (pencil art) ** Sergio Melia (ink art) ** Chris Eliopoulos (color art) ** Chip Carter (score) * Editor: Tim Tuohy Characters ; Kathryn Janeway : Voyager captain ; Chakotay : Voyager exec, a Maquis commander ; The Doctor : Holographic Voyager CMO ; Tuvok : Vulcan Voyager tactical officer ; Tom Paris : Conn of Voyager. As a boy, Tom knew Admiral J.P. Hanson, he considered him to be "like an uncle". ; Harry Kim : Voyager operations manager ; B'Elanna Torres : Half Klingon Maquis, Voyager chief engineer Other characters ; J.P. Hanson : Starfleet admiral lost aboard the [[USS Melbourne|USS Melbourne]] at Wolf 359. Tom Paris described Hanson as "like an uncle" to him. This comic mentions him serving on the ''Melbourne, but this was not mentioned in any episode.'' ; Athena Rand : Starfleet commander lost at Wolf 359 ; Josh Rand : Voyager lieutenant References ;chroniton wave cascade : This type of energy heralds the appearance of a temporal rift ;frunium monocarbonite : Compound found in the makeup of Federation escape pods ;gravimetric buildup : An increase of graviton energy that accompanies the chroniton wave cascade ;[[USS Saratoga|USS Saratoga (NCC-31911)]] : A cubic-designed escape pod from Saratoga is discovered by Voyager. This does not match the design escape pod used by that vessel in "Emissary" (DS9). ;temporal rift : ;[[USS Voyager|USS ''Voyager]] : ;Wolf 359 : ;Battle of Wolf 359 ;[[USS Melbourne|USS Melbourne]] : A Federation starship destroyed at Wolf 359. ;[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] Category:Comics